


Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

by vocalpeter



Series: 'THAT' [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Auntie Nat', Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Mac & Cheese is suitable all hours of the day, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter has such good manners, Science Bros!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalpeter/pseuds/vocalpeter
Summary: So, Tony Stark comes to a Gala for people who've changed history, but he brings a socially awkward teenage boy to the event as his plus one. This just happens to be the story that follows.ORpeter is tony's frfr son and tony decides to adopt him and financially help out May





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't like the formatting for the old story. Or how much I tried putting into just the BEGINNING of it. So, I deleted it completely and started fresh to get my brain to work again. So here is a much shorter, less stressful, cute and fluffy story including our fav son and dad duo earth has seen.

"Read this."

Tony looks up at Pepper who, despite her tone, looks rather happy as she sits down on the couch in the common room. He sets down his empty glass of orange juice - it is completely okay to drink orange juice in the afternoon, okay - and he looks down at the tablet in his hands.

> **Stark's New Intern Steals the Spotlight!**
> 
> **Cutest Duo on the Carpet!**

"The media is eating him up," Pepper says, though she sounds happy when she says it. She can see it in Tony's eyes that this is good, he's finally happy after all the shit that's gone down in the company and their divorce and the alien invasion. After all the shit that Tony's gone through, she knows it's all worth it at this point, to see him smiling over tabloid headlines about Peter from the Gala last night.

Tony continues to look through them all.

> **Stark's Youngest Date Seen EVER Steals the Hearts of the Media!**
> 
> **READ ALL ABOUT IT: Tony Stark and Intern Peter Parker Share Adorable Moment Talking About Some POSSIBLY Future Plans for Stark Industries**

And Tony's all-time favorite one:

> **Watch Out Manhattan, Stark Junior is On the Rise**

"He looks happy," Tony grins, and Pepper just smiles softly at him. "Oh, look!" Tony literally grabs an interview from the tablet and pulls it up in front of them. The title reads: "Peter Parker is the CUTEST Face of the Night."

The reported, Hanna West, is on the screen along with the red carpet and the Expo is just right in the background of the many people attending the Gala.

_"We're here tonight, LIVE, at the Stark Expo, the main site for this year's Gala in support of MIT's Science and Engineering. Tonight it looks to be a full house as everyone starts to come in. The Iron Patriot has arrived looking lavish in his suit and - Oh, look! Tony Stark himself has arrived in his very one Stark Car. But, it seems he's not alone tonight?"_

The cameraman pans over, faces and bodies blurring as the lens finds Tony with his back towards the carpet helping a very flustered looking Peter out of the vehicle. Happy arrives to catch the keys to the car and drives it off as the two make their way into the crowd. Tony knows almost, if not all the reporters on site that night, so he gets swallowed up leaving Peter to glance around nervously before being beckoned over by Hanna, who seems happy to have snatched up this new kid before anyone else could get their hands on him.

 _"So, you're this new intern the media has been raving about all these weeks,"_ She says, getting Peter to glance at her awkwardly.  _"What's your name, intern?"_

Peter noticably gulps and looks around nervously, which makes Tony smile small as he watches the video. Pepper can't help but chuckle at how his eyes keep looking all over the place. He's just as cute kid.

 _"I- I- Uh, I'm P-Peter,"_ he stammers after a few seconds, which makes even Hanna laugh.  _"Peter Parker."_

 _"Well Peter, what brings you to tonight's event?"_ She asks, moving the microphone from herself over to Peter who stiffens as he glance over his shoulder.

 _"T-The Stark Car did, but I think Mr. Happy has taken off with it to somewhere,"_ He looks back to her to see she's smiling and he lets out a nervous chuckle. 

Hanna notes onto Peter's awkwardness quickly, a good habit to have as a reporter out on the carpet. She thinks fast to change the subject to a more specific question, much to Tony's delight. 

 _"You arrived with Tony Stark, yeah? What's it like being his intern?"_ She asks, and that gets Peter to grin almost instantly, his hands still fiddle with the front of his coat, though.

 _"Mr. Stark is amazing. I think we've spent more hours in the lab together then I've been to school all week. It's amazing, having him at a mentor and to show me all sorts of new ways to upgrade my own projects and inventions,"_ Peter gushes, and Hanna seems to have fallen quickly for his young charm.  _"Mr. Stark is has made such a huge impact on my life, I feel so thankful just to even get a call from him."_

 _"Means you two are close then?"_ She quiries, but that's when Tony himself sneaks into from behind Peter just before scaring the daylights out of him on camera. Peter, even with company, doesn't hesitate to whine and pout like a big baby.

 _"Can't take us anywhere,"_ Tony laughs out loud as he throws his arm around Peter, the young boy beaming at his side.

"Oh, I have a meeting to get to but," Pepper looks over at Tony, who is still watching the video and scrolling through even more articles on the tablet. "I'll see you for dinner," she sighs contently, getting up and leaning over to kiss Tony's temple before she takes off.

> **Tony Breaks the Internet By Bringing His Son to the Gala! His SON!**
> 
> **Tony Stark and Peter Parker Share Heartfelt Moment Talking About Science Things We Can't Understand**

Tony smiles as pulls out his own phone to see a text from Peter himself. A quick, short, to the point 'i'll be at the tower in 20min, mr. stark.' He just can't get enough of the kid.

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck marvel, this is my own universe now.
> 
> im also too lazy to follow the timeline so lets just say this is after CW. but they all live in the Avenger Tower just bc it helps my plot thanks. not everyone is around for their own reasons but some people will pop up whenever i want them too okay
> 
> also,, after ragnarok bruce&thor&loki came back to earth but the odinson bros are out doin bro god shit

"Peter?"

"Go away."

"Peter, come on, open the door."

Peter huffs. Once. Twice.

He picks up a textbook he hasn't opened since the sixth grade from under his bed and throws it so it moves the chair out from underneath the doorknob. Aunt May opens the door slowly before peaking her head in. She takes in the state of his room, clothes strewn all over the floor, his bag and a stack of books thrown on his desk. It's not much, but Peter is usually more organized with his things.

"You still a little wound up?" She asks softly, and he glares at her before turning over so he's presenting his back to her and facing the blank wall by his bed. She frowns and steps over his clothing to sit on the edge of the bed. He doesn't say anything, or in this case  _huff_ , so she assumes she's okay to stay where she is.

It's been a whole week since the Gala and the media blew up wanting to know who he was. It's been six days since May dropped the bomb on him. The real big, perspective changing ball that made him rethink everything and also made him punch the mirror in the bathroom so hard it shattered and his knuckles are bruised from it. The huge, enormous ‘Tony Stark is your real dad but he was probably too shitfaced to even remember and doesn’t know’ bomb.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again? Because not, me and my fresh, right out of the oven, ooey-gooey, cheesy mac and cheese will just have to sit and rewatch Stars Wars without you tonight," she says as she stands up from her seat. She moves slowly, already knowing Peter won't let her leave without saying  _something._ He grabs onto her wrist and she turns to look at him. 

Even in the uncommon darkness of his room, she can see how red is eyeballs are, and how dark the bag he's adopted by them are as well. Peter in an unclean manner is new, Peter being upset and not talking it out is also very new. So she runs a soothing hand through his hair before reeling her hand back and grimacing as she rubs it on her thigh.

"No mac and cheese until you shower and clean yourself up, that is nasty," she scrunches up her nose and Peter chuckles as he lets go of her arm. "I'll wait for you with a plate on the couch," she says and leaves the room, staying quiet to hear if he gets up or not, feeling victorious when she hears him trip over his mess.

Peter gets in and out of the shower in fifteen minutes before he stumbles into the living room where May is sitting waiting for him with a hot bowl of mac on her lap. Peter smiles small before he literally drops himself onto the couch next to her and she starts the movie.

She knows he’s not watching the film, she can see him messing with his long sleeves after she took away the bowl from him. He fidgets and shakes everyso often, his hands flying up to adjust his glasses that are perfectly fit on his nose. She grabs his hands after five minutes of him wringing them together, a nervous he developed after years of classes with Flash Thompson.

”Peter-“ but Peter just lays himself against May’s sode and cries so hard she’s afraid that he’s going to cough out a lung. But she sits there, arms around his small, lithe body as he she sways him from side to side. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers into his ear as he slowly drifts to sleep. The swaying trick she learned helps him sleep when he was just in elementary school, she’s happy it still works on him as he’s entering his teen years. “It’ll all be okay,” she assures and kisses his hairline before he snuggles intk her neck.

It is, however, not as helpful once he’s standing in the elevator heading straight for the Avengers shared common floor. He wrings his hand together, though painful, he hardly winces. The doors open and no one is around besides Dr. Banner, who is reading the newspaper with a mug of coffee held between his fingers.

He looks up sharply with an expression of surprise mixed with confusion.

“Uh— Tony? I think your security is broken!” He yells over his shoulder, and Peter looks past to see Mr. Stark practically jump up from digging in his cabinents. He seems alarmed before his eyes settle on Peter and all of his features settle again.

His hands aren’t looking for any weapons, Peter notices, and he smiles at how quickly the man relaxes again.

”How waa school, kid?” Tony asks casually, Dr. Banner staring at him with his jaw slack. “You ace your chemistry test?”

”Got marked down for suspicious actions,” Peter shrugs as he glances around the open space. He can’t fond the long strawberry blonde ponytail he wants to talk to and he frowns. He turns to Mr. Stark, who looks like he’s about to ask what happened but Peter doesn’t want to talk about. Refuses to talk about Flash here. “We’re Ms. Potts?”

Mr. Stark doesn’t flinch, exactly, but Peter still notices him tense up at his question.

”She’s in her office. Do you ne—,”

”I’ll be with her for a little,” Peter rushes out before turning around and heading back to the elevator.

Bruce waits until the doors close before he stares at Tony, who turns back around and raises a brow at him.

”How long was I really gone for?” He asks and Tony scrunches his brows together before sauntering back into the kitchen as if he _wasn’t_ just ditched. “Because I _know_ you did not have a kid when I left.”

Tony scoffs as he bends down and pulls out his blender. “As if I’d have a kid. Last thing I need to worry about is someone else’s life.”

It’s bad on both parts.

Peter should’ve just gotten into the damn elevator instead of eavesdropping. Tony should’ve learned this kid is just as sneaky as Natasha can be.

No surprise that the two adults are alarmed to hear the elevator again and Peter run in sniffling before they close with him actually in them.

”Shit,” Tony sighs. “Goddammit, kid,” he huffs as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

”So, not your kid, got it.”

 

“Are you alright, Peter?”

Wiping the sweat from his eyebrow, Peter looks up in the mirror to see Madame Dubois entering the large, significantly empty, preformance hall. She’s a very thin woman, but her posture and her gorgeous bone structure makes her appearance strong and bold.

”’m fine,” he says, more to himself as he recounts the step in his head for his pique turns. He knows Madame is watching him, which makes his nerves twitch as he starts the routine from the very beginning with eight count steps. 

"Practice is over, Peter," she tells him though he just eyes her through the mirrors again and continues on. "Go home, Peter," she sighs as she watches him miss the count and fall out of time again. "Go home and rest, come back again tomorrow to redo the routine, you're over complicating everything."

"But, I know that I-,"

"Peter, it's nearly 11 in the evening, May is going to burn the city down in a matter of seconds," Madame Dubois says, her accent seeking through her words as she crosses her arms. Peter nods at that because, of course, May  _would_ actually burn down the entire city until she found him.

"You're right," he huffs, leaping and spinning and honestly just doing the most and unnecessary measure to get to his bag all while en pointe. He sits on the wood floor as he pulls off his shoes and stretches out his feet by flexing them back and forth. She stands in the doorway, but Madame eventually turns around and steps back into her office, most likely going for the stairs where her apartment is upstairs.

Peter walks back to May's apartment a little faster than he normally would. It's definitely not because he knows he's about to get the scolding of his life, but also because he knows he's going to need to get there, shower off all the sweat he's built up since 3pm today when his practice actually started.

It's Wednesday night, Peter knows this as he climbs up the steps to the apartment. Running a hand through his hair and down his face, he shoves the key into the lock. He's too tired to want to do anything, all he needs is to sleep and to never wake up. That's what he wants to do, at least. But, as he takes the first step into the apartment, May is there, sitting on the couch. Right next to, a very wide awake, Tony Stark.

Peter doesn't even care.

The man doesn't want a kid. He doesn't need to see him.

"Night, May," he huffs as he goes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

May looks over her shoulder to stare at the white door before turning her attention back to Tony, who seems to be feeling a lot of emotions now after Peter's come in. He looks. Well, he looks hurt and angry along with something else, but May can't place her finger on it, not now anyways.

"So, little Parker has that Stark blood in him?" Tony hums and May nods as she sips her camomile tea. She's not one to stay up drinking coffee, but she will stay up and drink tea. "Jesus, how am I gonna raise him? Is he even going to let me after what I said? I still need to get him to under-"

"Tony," The man shuts his mouth at her curt tone. He looks at her with an expression that's telling her to continue. "Peter's looked up to you since he was barely 8 years old. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll look past everything. You're his father and all that he wants is to get to know who his dad is. Who is one  _living_ parent is."


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to introduce a more happy iron!dad and spider!son feel so i’m kinda just getting the avengers used to peter ya know? this chapter was going to be with natasha but i changed it to Steve+Bucky but i mean im kinda goin with what i feel fits..
> 
> also, yeah ive been gone a bit, my health is getting kinda weird but im tryna get back into the flow of things

Getting over the whole 'Tony Stark is in my apartment even when May isn't here' is sorta of difficult given the fact that Peter knows he's just outside his door, on a phone call, while lounging on the couch with the televison playing some random show about international foods. May's at work trying to bring in more money for Peter's field trip to go to Stark Tower, which, will end up being useless because May already asked Tony and he said he'd happily pay for Peter to go. But the funny thing is, Peter already has an ' internship' there, even though he doesn't.

Mr. Stark makes no sense when deciding things and Peter chooses to just go with what happens instead of arguing. Because arguing usually got Mr. Stark upset and he Peter often left feeling anxious and uneasy the remainder of the day.

"Hey, kid," Tony knocks on the frame of the doorway as he leans his head into Peter's tidy bedroom. The boy in question was lounging on his bed, glasses pushed up into his hair as he read a book that he's holding all the way down to his waist. He just wants to go over the stoichiometry practice quiz before tomorrow's test first thing in the morning. Peter turns to Mr. Stark as he bops his head real quick to drop his glasses onto his nose. 

Tony huffs at the sight.

"I have to go to the Tower to finish up some work, May isn't going to be home, come with me," he says all so quickly and Peter shakes his head a few times before looking at him carefully. "Earth to Peter? God, I'd thought you'd be practically shaking to come and see the Tower."

"I'm always at the Tower," Peter rebuttles as he swings his legs over the side of his bed. "And what kind of work do you have to do, isn't Dr. Banner there?"

Tony isn't surprised by the lack of enthusiasm, he'd been expecting it the past few days and he can't help but feel a little guilty as he replays the talk that Pepper had given him prior on the phone. Something about piles and piles of contracts in California and Washington that were very  _crucial_ to the company.

"Paperwork."

Peter visibly deflates.

"But, but, see there's a but, I know you won't be lonely while I'm working," Mr. Stark assures and Peter raises a questioning brow. It's been weeks, almost two months since he's step foot in the tower, not since the last conversation they shared in the kitchen; Peter isn't too sure what more of a surprise could be in the tower for him.

 

Peter knew all about the different floors to the Avengers tower. All the different labs that  _actual_ interns worked in to help out Mr. Stark's scientists and chemist and all sorts of people that are working under Stark Industries better itself. Peter knew about all the different floors that lead to random places: empty, open floors with nothing but bathrooms and windows, gyms, maze like hallways, confrence rooms. What surprised him was the floors just below the big commom floor.

It was just below it, Peter could hear two heart beats just beyond the wooden door in front of him. From the looks of it, they seemed to be like little apartments. He walked a little further down the hall, keeping his ears open for any other noises besides the hearts and the rushing of his blood in his head. Wehn he focuses like this he can hear everything way louder than he can when he doesn't listen so intently. Like white noise when he's trying to do homework. But now, as he hears the catch of a breath from well over 10 feet from himself through a thick wall, he can hear his own heart start to hammer.

Tingles shoot up his spine and makes the tips of his fingers feel like there's fire coming out of them. It's surreal how quickly he can feel the danger moving beyond the wall, so he makes a b-line for the staircase at the end of the hall and manages to jump down the stairwell out of sight of whoever felt him there.

On the floor it's the exact same, except he can hear three more heart beats. One is quick, almost like they've been running for a few minutes while the other is very slow, almost like Aunt May's when she's just woken up on her day off. The humming of music is what Peter can hear over the talking, no matter how hard he tries to concentrate on the syllables. It's like a firewall on a computer, the humming, preventing him from hearing the conversation.

It also makes his head hurt and his eyeballs sore from how loud the noise is to him.

He carries on his adventure.

The level below seems to be much taller than the others. There are a few rooms he can see from the glass elevator and they're much bigger than the apartments.

Climing along the walls and walking upside down on the cieling, he drops down in front of the biggest room. Two french doors with an iceberg type of glass design. It's pretty, Peter thinks as he runs his hot fingers over the cool door. His hand clasps the door handle and his slowly opens it, pulling it towards him before stepping inside the room.

It's a gym, he concludes looking over the two sides, on full of equipment while the other is hardwood floor and mirrors on three walls. There's a wall straight down the center to divide the spaces, and glass windows right in front of him. Peter scans the walls for a lightswitch and finds one to his right. He closes the door behind himself before reaching out and switching on one of the switches, illuminating the empty, mirror filled room. He takes a second to go over his thoughts before pushing everything out of his head and pulling open another, way smaller, glass see-through door and steps into the room.

As he steps in, he can hear his feet echo, whatever the rooms and the glass are made of keep all the noise contained.

Peter grins to himself as he eyes the wall and sees a large stereo with speaks sitting there.

 

"Tony? I think someone's in the building..."

Steve walks into the lab, Bucky stood in the doorway, refusing to step foot in the lab fully knowing that Tony wants to get his greasemonkey fingers on his arm. Tony looks up, wrench  _and_ screw driver between his teeth as he uses his, already grased up wrist, to wipe the sweat from his brow. Steve wants to ask how long he's been working on this.. flimsy suit on the table but he doesn't really want to know how long the man has been up, seeing as he's been out of Manhatten and i Queens for several days.

"Is it Clint again in the vents?" Tony asks, though he's already making his way over to the large desk, pulling up surveillence of the building. He can feel Bucky's eyes on him, uneasy and very on edge with how still he is.

A still Bucky is one that is getting himself ready to go in swingin'.

The cameras on all floors seems relatively normal. Sam sleeping in Steve's room on the couch along with Clint reading next to him. Natasha and Wanda are sat on the living room floor, Natasha braiding the younger's hair while Maria is sat on the couch with her phone in hand. The common room is accupied by Stephen in the kitchn, using his magic to prepare a meal while Bruce and Vision go over an equation on the hologram in the living room as Pepper sits with her legs folded under her going over papers.

But there's one more person and Steve points his finger at the figure moving, gliding almost, in the gym.

"Cap, I think it's time you meet someone."

The journey down the elevator was awkward. Tony and Steve divorced well over a year ago, but Bucky standing so close to him made him feel like he was intruding on their personal businees. But he didn't voice anything as the doors opened and they all walked to the gym.

Tony didn't know much about Peter. Only knew he was a genius with science, built his own technlogy for his eyes and ears while out doing his Spider-Man shanenigans. He only knew the boy had his Aunt May, he only had one friend his own age named Ned, and he only knew Peter was very well versed in pop-culture.

What he didn't know, however, was that the boy could dance. 

Tony didn't know how wonderfully balanced he was on his tiptoes, and how graceful he was leaping and spinning and turning in the air. Tony didn't know how Peter could make such intricuit, detailed dances look so easy as he moved along the hardwood floor.

"Tony.." Steve spoke slowly, stepping up to the shorter man. "Who's he?"

"He's my.." Tony couldn't just say his son. Peter didn't even know the part yet. "Intern." He decides to say, leaving him lots of time to stall and explain himself later on. Right now he just wanted to get Peter well acquainted with everyone i the tower before having the 'I don't know how but you are my son, and for some reason I always knew you were' talk with the boy. "Follow."

He opens the door to the room and immiediately they can all hear the calm sound of piano filling their ears and they watch as the teen still move elegantly, not even acknowledging their prescence. It's like they're in a trance, watching him dance with what looks like little effort, but the amount of sweat on his skin tells them otherwise.

Once the song ends and Peter stands still before his head turns painfully quick to the three of them, surprising Steve and Bucky with how he eyes them.

"Jesus.." He huffs as he leans forwards with his hands on his chest.Tony just smiles as he walks over to the boy. "Mr. Stark, what are they doing here?" He asks quietly, not daring to look over to  _The_ Captain America and  _The_ Winter Soldier. Tony keeps their eye contact, looking over his glassy eyes flled with unease and the instinct to just run. But Tony smiles at him and turns to the two large built men.

"Cap, meet Peter," He says and Steve doesn't even hesitate before he's steppping closer and sticking out his hand for Peter to shake, which he does with a  _very_ hesitant grip and a loose hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, kid," He says, voice full of authority like it was when the dude threw a fucking jetbridge onto him.

"You too, sir,"He says, though his voice is quiet, but Steve hears him. He hears his voice and his eyes immiediately go back to Stark, who just has that smug look on his face.

 

Pepper looks over to Peter who has sat himself down in front of the windows of the dining room for the past half hour. He seems tired as his head lolls forward but snaps back up every few seconds. He continuously wrings his hands, stopping when it looks like he's falling asleep but starting back up again once he wakes himself up.

It's painful to watch.

She gets up from her spot on the couch, and before she even say his name, the boy looks over at her with a blank expression. But she can see how dark his bags are under his eyes and they way his eyelids drop heavily. She's afraid he'll fall out of his chair with how fatigue seems to be creeping up on him.

"Peter, why don't we bring you to lay down?" She suggests but he just shrugs, leaning back with his shoulder digging into the wood of the chair. Pepper knows fully about Peter. Where's he's from, his family, knows about the whole Tony's son thing, all about Spider-Man. But this is entirely something else to see.

She understands that he's also a teen in school. He's a student taking tests and homework and also dancing after school while balancing the protection of his neighborhood streets. 

So, she opens up her arms and Peter all but launches himself into the woman’s welcoming arms, letting her waddle them back to the couch where he can finally get his brain to tone down the _“Tony he is a kid why he hell would you bring him in Avenger business?”_

 


End file.
